Cry Me A River
by adultpapa
Summary: "Look at me Mijo when I tell you this, don't let anyone get to you. No matter how hard things might get, pain is just weakness leaving the body. I want you to be strong, and listen to your instincts and of course your momma. I love you baby, and I'd be damned if anyone takes you away from me." Lance's parents are hitmen and while people on their list, they're also people on a list
1. Emotional baby boy, Emotional man

**July 28, 2007**

 **Cuba**

 **9:15 pm**

"Lance, wait in the car honey, mommy will be right back."

Ms. McClain gets out of the car and just before she closes the door, she peeks back inside and looks at her son. "What did mommy say, Lance?"

He shuffles in his car seat, "To stay in the car?" She smiles at him, each crinkle by her mouth and eyes is full of love and old age.

"That's right pooh bear, te amo."

"I love you too" but the sound is muffled as she closes the door.

She walks around the car and lifts up her skirt to grab the handgun strapped to her thigh. She cocks the gun and aims it at the man across the street with radiant blue eyes. The rain cascades, each drop pounding harder with every step she takes. The man laughs and pulls her gun against his forehead. Under his heavy breath, he says, "Do it, Bitch"

A loud bang resonates through the air and a small cloud of smoke is the only visible thing Lance can see out of the back windshield. Ms. McClain steps back and throws the gun at the man's chest. " The next time you come near my son will be the last, try me bitch." She walks back to the car and climbs in on the drivers' side. She buckles in her seatbelt and cranks the car, the vibrations gentle shake their bodies. She turns around and smiles at Lance, reaching her hand back to wipe the tears from his cheeks and around his eyes.

"Lancey?"

"Yes, momma?"

"You did really good today, mister, I'm proud of you"

"Gracias, mami"

"You're such a good boy and I love you. And listen to me" She grabs Lance by the collar and pulls him close, their noses almost touching. Lance averts his eyes.

"Look at me Mijo when I tell you this, don't let anyone get to you. No matter how hard things might get, pain is just weakness leaving the body. I want you to be strong, and listen to your instincts and of course your momma. I love you baby, and I'd be **damned** if anyone takes you away from me." Ms. McClain gently shoves Lance back into his car seat and wipes the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She looks in the rearview mirror and sees Lance fidgeting with his fingers. She slams on the gas pedal. "Mijo, you better be ready to kick some ass! Tu comprendes?" He nods his head with a smile plastered across his face.

 **April 18, 2022**

 **Garrison University**

 **Student Lounge**

 **1:48 pm**

Lance was dreading the fact that he had to meet with Lotor. Well, he didn't have to; but wanted to give him a piece of his mind. Lance was sick of seeing Lotor parade around school with a smile plastered on his face while he sulked and had to force himself not to commit suicide. Every day was a nightmare and having to breathe the same air or be in the same place as him was devastating. Today was the day, and Lance didn't care, he couldn't care if the whole school would be talking about this for weeks. Lotor was a piece of shit.

He walked into the student lounge and gazed around the room for luscious white hair, which didn't take too long since he only knew three people with such hair. He makes eye contact with Lotor and his whole body is covered in chills. His chest feels heavy and each step feels likes he's stepping on needles. His palms are sweaty and his knees are weak. But that doesn't stop him, there's nothing you can do to stop this man. He thinks about his mom telling him to be strong, but he can't help but feel like an emotional baby boy, an emotional man. Lance stops right in front of Lotor, eyes watering.

"Hey!"

Lotor turns his body to Lance and crosses his right leg over the left. He flips his hair off his shoulder and says, "What?!"

Lance's hands are trembling, "Shut up and let me talk, and you better not say a damn thing till I'm done, capisce?" Lotor holds his hands up in defense, a small crowd of people form at a safe distance, obviously distracted by the noise. Lance looks around the room and takes a deep breath. He thinks to himself 'Go big or go home'

"Daily, I tell myself that I don't need you. That I never needed you. That I never really loved you, just the way I thought you loved me too. I tell myself that I didn't necessarily need you to love me, but anyone who was willing to hold my pieces together for a bit was all I wanted."

Lotor begins to speak but Lance tells him, "Shut the fuck up, I'm not finished!"

The crowd gasps and more people join in to watch. Shiro and Keith are towards the front of the group. They were just heading to their dorm but got caught up in the commotion. Lance begins to choke up tiny sobs but he's determined to stay put and not run away.

"You took that away from me, and even though everyone thinks I'm fine and moved on. I'm torn to pieces and fallen completely apart. I hate myself and I hate that I'd still take you back if you came to my doorstep" He walks away, as the tears grow heavier and trickle down his face like a hurricane.

Shiro and Keith are pained to see Lance like this, but it's not their place to interfere. And what would they even do? They hardly know Lance, better yet speak to him.

Lotor grabs Lance by his wrist and pulls him back towards him. The crowd awes thinking this is some sort of drama performance. Lance is screaming, "Get the fuck off me!" He accidentally socked Lotor in his face causing his upper lip to immediately swell. "Let me go!"

He shoves Lance to the ground. He wipes the blood off his lip and spits the small pool of blood forming in his mouth onto the floor. The crowd steps back, while Keith and Shiro are still cautious of the situation. Lance picks himself up off of the floor and yells, "Fuck you...you piece of shit!" Lotor chuckles to himself but loud enough for the people surrounding him to hear. "Hey Lance, I may be a piece of shit but no soy el que ha matatdo a mi Madre!" (I didn't kill my mother) Lance is infuriated. He lunges at Lotor, violently grabbing his neck. His nails deeply digging into his skin. Lotor tries to push Lance away, but every jab at Lance only makes his nails dig in harder and grasp tighten. The group of people are hysterical but nonetheless, they're still recording. Shiro and Keith shove a couple of people out of their way, trying to get to Lance before he kills the dude. Shiro picks up Lance and tosses him across his shoulder, while Keith makes sure Lotor is still breathing. Lance is still full of adrenaline and won't stay still in Shiro's hold.

"Put me down! Me bajes! Me bajes!"

"I can't until you calm down!" His grip tightening around Lance's firm but smooth waist. "Keith, let's go, and leave him!"

Keith glares at Lotor, "If it wasn't for the laws of this land, I would've slaughtered you"

"Eat a bag of dicks!" said Lotor in between heavy breaths. Keith grabs him by his shirt collar."I will, but they won't be yours, and if I see you near Lance count your blessings because I won't hesitate bitch!"

"Keith I said let's go!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming, calm your tits!"

He lets go of his collar and jogs up next to Shiro's left where Lance's limbs are dangling. He stopped resisting but the tears don't seem to be going anywhere. A soft hiccup escapes his lips. Shiro and Keith have to turn their heads to hid their embarrassment, because that was the cutest thing they have ever heard. This boy is going to be the death of them. They finally reach the infirmary, the nurse isn't there, but that's nothing new. Keith pulls back the third curtain closest to the back window and Shiro sits Lance on the bed. They both pull up chairs and stare at the boy who's fidgeting with his thumbs. Keith begins to speak up but Shiro stops him and nods his head in Lance's direction. Lance sits up straight and wipes the tears from his eyes using his sleeve as a tissue. He looks between the boys in front of him and awkwardly laughs.

"Thanks, I guess, but I could've handled it myself."

"You tried to kill him!" Shiro jabs Keith in his ribs and shushes him.

"No, haha, Keith's right I did try to kill him, but I didn't so thanks" His smile is innocent, warm, and anxious. He places his hands to his knees to prop himself off the bed. Shiro puts his hand on his and Lance looks up and stares directly into Shiro's grey eyes.

"Oh..uh...um" Shiro is starstruck. He always liked the color of Lance's eyes but seeing them up close made him fall in love with them. A crystalizing blue with specks of brown around his pupil was god himself. The freckles on his cheeks and around his eyes pulled the knots in his heart tighter, refusing to unravel. The grip on Lance's hand was tense.

"Uh, ha, Shiro you're kinda crushing me here man"

He lets go and quickly averts his eyes. The tips of his ears are a bright pink. "S-sorry, haha"

Keith rolls his eyes and looks up at Lance."What happened back there?"

Lance looks back at Keith almost sending him into the same trance Shiro had to endure.

"Well, depends"

"Depends on what?"

"How much did you see?"

"The whole thing really, sorry but you were kinda making a scene" Lance flinches at Keith's words.

"So...that basically sums it up, what more do you need to know, huh?"

Keith and Shiro were about to respond but Lance's phone starts ringing the Hetalia theme song. He gives them an apologetic look and answers his phone. "Hey, Buddy!" His voice was strong, enthusiastic, yet gentle. Something Shiro and Keith weren't use to hearing, especially from Lance McClain, who's kinda loud and flamboyant.

"Yeah I'm good, well I'm not, I actually feel like shit, but what's up?" The look in his eyes was full of fear and vulnerability. "Y-yeah, I'll be the soon and please Hunk don't let them call my Tio. Like I swear to god ...please promise me Hunk...thanks, buddy te amo."

Shoving his phone back into his pocket he waves the boys goodbye and runs out the room. Shiro and Keith get up and chase after him.

"Lance, are you okay?!"

"Where are you going?!"

He abruptly stops and the boys almost run into him. "Please stop following me, I'm fine, so drop it okay? Stop acting like you care."

"But Lance.." said Shiro his voice wavered in concern.

"Shut it, look I appreciate you, but I don't have time for this. I'm sorry" He turns his back away from them and continues to run down the corridor.

While Lance is running he can't help but feel that nothing he does will be good enough. 'I can't do anything right' he curses to himself. He opens the door to the principle's office and his eyes scan the room. Hunk is mouthing 'Sorry, he was already here' Lance waves his hands to let him know that it wasn't Hunk's fault. He can't exactly stop something that already happened. Lance's Tio walks over to him and places his hand on his shoulder, he quickly takes it off when Lance smacks his hand. "No me toques!" (Don't touch me) His uncle nervously laughs and sits down on the chair across from Hunk.

"Lance please take a seat," said Mr. Iverson who's the principle of GSU. Lance shakes his head "No, I'd rather stand, thank you." Iverson clears his throat. "It appears to me, that earlier today you attacked a fellow student. Do you have anything to say about this? Why did you attack him?"

"Listen, he deserved it, fucking prick. I hope he dies"

"Lance, you should be glad that Lotor didn't press charges, he's been admitted to the hospital because he had too much blood loss"

"Hmpf, good, he should've lost more."

"Lance! You stop right now!" said his uncle

"Or what? I have the right to express my opinion!" His uncle purses his eyebrows together and nods his head, "Remember that, no vas a estar luego mijo" (you'll regret it later son)

"Lance, you look like someone hit you with a truck, are you good?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy, just don't feel well"

Lance's uncle gets up and shakes Mr. Iversons hand and waves Hunk goodbye. "Well, I guess this is our call to get out your hair and thank you for not expelling my mijo Lance. We all know how hard he worked to get accepted here. Right mijo?"

"Oh, uh y-yeah" Lance is feeling uncomfortable and shoves his hands into his jacket pockets. "I have class at 3, so I gotta go haha"

With a final wave goodbye, his Uncle wraps his arm around Lance's shoulder pulling him close. He shuts the principle's door and they both walk down the hallway to the right. He whispers in Lance's ear, "Don't ever talk back to me again like that and embarrass me in front of your principle and little boy toy. You better be home today, or I will come get you." He lets go of Lance and gently shoves him away. "Now, stay out of trouble, haha!"

Lance is walking towards his dorm room, his hands' tremble in his pockets. He fumbles trying to pull out his keys and ends up dropping them on the floor. He bends down to pick them up but someone has beaten him to it. He looks up and notices that its Shiro.

"Ah fuck me, another person I didn't want to see. No offense"

"Oh, haha its okay you seem to be having a rough day, and sorry about you know, getting all up in your business"

"No, I'm sorry, you guys were just worried about me"

"Here's your keys, you going somewhere?"

"I have class at 3, but I don't plan on going, why?"

"You look like you need some company, and I'm off the rest of the day, so what do you say?"

"Hmm, well if I'm back by 5, I could hang I guess."

Shiro's face brightens up like the sun, like a million suns. He feels on top of the world and also kinda guilty that he's getting to hang out with Lance first. When Keith stated that he had dibs on the first date. But Keith was the least of his worries at that moment, a whole two hours with Lance alone was a one-time opportunity. This was something he couldn't pass up.

"Hey Muscle-man, times a wasting, are we going or not?"

Shiro chuckles softly, "Muscle-man?"

Blood rushes to Lance's cheeks. "S-shut up 'Kashi, is that a better nickname?"

Shiro's eyes go wide and the scar across his nose turns a different shade of pink. Lance laughs, "Well 'Kashi it is, so where are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise"

"I hate surprises"

"Really?"

"No, but that surprised you right?"

They both look at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. The good kind of laugh that gives your abs a mini workout. At this moment Lance knew that everything was going to be okay for awhile.


	2. We're only alive if we bruise

**July 28, 2013**

 **Somewhere in the US**

 **Lance's Bedroom**

 **11:15 am**

Lance is sitting on the bed playing Super Mario Brothers on his Wii console while Hunk is pacing around his room mumbling like a psychopath. "Dude, sit down what the fuck are you doing?"

"Lance, don't curse that's bad"

He rolls his eyes, "Sure thing, mom. But seriously please sit down, you're making me nervous"

"But dude, today's the big day, you finally get to see your dad. That's amazing!" Lance pauses the game and scooches across his bed to where Hunk is standing. "Yeah, I know but there has to be a reason why my mama doesn't like him. And she likes everyone"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. Have you tried asking her?"

"Not exactly, every time I bring it up she tells me to wait till I'm older, beCaUsE iTs a GrOwn uP tHiNg. Which is total bull crap, you know?"

Hunk scratches his head unsure of how to respond to Lance. He finally sits down next to him and looks around the room that's covered in posters of musicians, anime characters, and awards. He slaps his fist into his palm and points at Lance. "You know what you could do? When your dad gets here just try asking him. He owes you that much, right?"

"Hunk my man, that's genius. But what if he says some sort of dad thing like 'Ask your mom?'" Hunk throws his hands up in the air and falls backward on the bed, Lance does the same. He grabs Hunks hand. "I'm really scared buddy, what if he hates me? That's probably why mama doesn't like him. They aren't even married for god's sake. I'm just an accident that he didn't want to take care of." Lance confided in a whisper that was just loud enough to make out. Hunk squeezes Lance's hand and turns over on his left side so that he's facing Lance. "Don't say that; just because they weren't married doesn't mean that he hates you. No one could hate Lancey Lance"

Lance rolls over and looks at Hunk, "I love you man, you mean the world to me"

"Aweeee Lance, you mean the world to me too"

The boys jump when the door is suddenly opened but their hands are still clasped together. "Mijo, tu papá está aquí, Cuando estés lista, por favor baja escaleras." (Son, your dad is here, when you're ready please come downstairs) Ms. McClain looks at the boys clasped hands. "Y tu novio puede venir, jaja" (and your boyfriend can come too, haha) Lance lets go of Hunk's hand and jumps out of the bed to push his mom out the door. "He's not my novio, eww that's gross mom, geez we're just friends! Right Hunk?!"

Hunk shrugs his shoulders, "Well I am a boy who's your friend so technically we are boyfriends" Lance turns around and makes a choking gesture towards Hunk.

"Ahhh, you're supposed to have my back man, don't listen to him, ma!"

walks down the stairs laughing. "Whatever you say, mijo"

Lance closes his door and crosses his arms. "I can't believe you've done this" Hunk stands up to open the door, while shoving Lance off to the side. "Hey, well you seem to be in a better mood, ready to meet your... daddy?"

"Eww haha please don't say that again, and yeah. I kinda am"

They walk downstairs and what they saw was something neither of them were prepared for.

 **April 18, 2022**

 **Garrison University**

 **Student Parking lot**

 **2:45 pm**

 **"** Are you sure you're fine with missing class?" Shiro said already regretting what he asked Lance. It's like he's subconsciously trying to manipulate himself. He looks at Lance nervously, hoping that he says yes.

"Shiro honey, thanks for your concern, but this isn't my first rodeo." Lance winks and gives Shiro his signature move, finger guns. They reach Shiro's car and Lance starts cackling, he bends over to catch his breath.

"Okay, what's so funny? She's a babe"

"Listen Shiro, haha, I bet she is but I didn't think you were a Prius kinda guy."

"Oh is that so, what kinda of guy do you think I am then? Huh?"

Lance throws his hands up in defense, "No need to get all feisty, she's cute, but I was expecting like a truck or a soccer mom car. You know...something you could fit in." He begins to cry because he's laughing so hard, and Shiro can't help but follow suit. Lance's laugh is so contagious and it sounds like angels are playing harps in his ears. 'Can this boy get any cuter?' Shiro thinks to himself.

"I have...you know...that I...that I can fit in this car...asshole," Shiro says in between chuckles, unable to form a steady sentence. Lance places his hands on top of his head.

"So you're telling me that your car is bigger on the inside?"

"Yes, it is"

"Hahaha, so your Prius is a clown car?"

Shiro throws his hands up and starts walking away. "That's it, I'm done! Tired of your jokes"

"Nuuuuu, Shiro pwease...I'll stop...haha come bwack I'm sowrry!"

"Whaat?! Can't hear you! Can you speak up?"

"I SAID IM SORRY!"

Shiro walks back to the car and looks at Lance who looks like he's about to cry. 'Fuck' he mouths.

"Lance, I'm sorry, it was a joke. Don't cry"

"I'm not crying dipshit, a fucking bug flew in my eye, god I hate those tiny flies"

"You mean gnats?"

"YoU mEan GnAts? Yes I mean gnats, what the fuck I look like?"

Shiro opens his mouth but no words come out. He takes his key out his pocket and unlocks the car door. "Okay drama queen, are you going to stand there all day?" Lance opens the passenger car door and gets in. Shiro gets in the car and closes his door. They both buckle in their seatbelts and Lance apologizes for acting kinda rude.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, it wasn't your fault."

"No need, Keith's the same way and let me tell you, he's way more of a drama queen."

"Yeah if the Queen was emo"

"Ahaha, exactly"

Shiro starts the car and backs out of the parking spot. Once they reach the stop sign he turns on the radio and Welcome to the Black Parade plays. They both groan and angrily mumble the lyrics as Shiro drives down past their school onto the highway.

 **July 28, 2013**

 **Somewhere in the US**

 **'s Living Room**

 **11: 32 am**

They walk down the stairs and see Lance's mom with a gun pointed at her head by a man wearing a green jacket with an orange band around the sleeves. The man puts the gun down and awkwardly smiles at the boys. "Hola, mijo!" His mom gestures that its okay for him to downstairs. Lance and Hunk look at each other, they walk down the remaining set of stairs as slow as possible.

"Say hello to your papa Lance" his mom pressed. Hunk grabs Lance's shaky hand to reassure him that everything is going be okay. Refusing to let go, Lance pulls Hunk with him to the couch. They sit down and they look at his dad up and down, Hunk is amazed at how much they look alike. Well if Lance was like 20 feet taller and actually had muscles. Lance's dad looks at the boys who are holding hands and turns his head toward who's standing right behind them, her right hand against her thigh.

"After all these years, I didn't expect you to raise my son to be a little maricón" (faggot) his father cringed.

"No lo llames así! Lance, ve a tu habitación!" (Don't call him that, Lance go to your room)

Hunk and Lance quickly get up and head for the stairs. Both knowing not to argue when his mom starts yelling in Spanish. 'What's maricón Lance?"

"Oh..uh..it means faggot"

"Oh-" is all that Hunk manages to say before he's interrupted by gunshots. They both duck behind the stairs, worriedly looking around the living room. Lance sees his dad holding his bloody hand on his shoulder while his mom is panting with a gun in her hand while the other is placed on her abdomen.

"No olviden por qué están aquí! Si no fuera por Lance, no estariás aquí!" (Don't forget why you're here. If it wasn't for Lance, you wouldn't be here)

"Mama, what's going on?," stuttered Lance who's still peeking over the stairwell, hoving his hand over Hunk to protect him.

"Lance, this is grown up stuff, now go to your room" her tone is harsh and unpleasant.

"No! I'm not going anywhere, why do you always do this?" Angry tears are strolling down his face.

"Do what? **Try to protect you**?!"

"Protect me from what...My own fucking father?!" is enraged, her hands are clenched tight, nails digging into her palm.

"Do NOT use that language with me! Don't forget who you're talking to mijo. No soy uno de tus amigos!" (I'm not one of your friends)

"Sorry mama, but I have a right to know!"

"Oh okay, you think you're a big man now huh? Your father is a piece of shit, just a sorry excuse for a man. I told him to watch you for 3 fucking days and he couldn't even do that!" She drags her hands down her face, taking the tears along with it. "Lance you don't understand, I can't even begin to express how frustrated and hurt I am that he did that. You almost died Lance! I almost lost you! Tu comprendes?" (you understand)

Lance sinks down to the floor, feeling responsible for seeing his mom so worked up. walks over to him and she wraps her arms around her son, rubbing his back in a circular motion. His tears grow heavy, the dryness in his throat feels like sandpaper, the snot running down his nose seeps through his moms' shirt. "You're my sunshine Lancey, even if I don't act like it all the time. I tried to make you my everything, but I regret that I didn't try hard enough" She pulls Lance back and coughs up blood and falls into his lap"

"Momma! Momma please, I'm sorry" He shakes her and shakes her, he slaps her face nothing happens. He looks behind him and sees Hunk curled up in a ball. Lance turns his attention to his mom and lays her on her back searching for anything, he then touches something wet and looks down at his hands. Deep red blood is covered on his fingertips. Lance screams at the top of his lungs, crying his skin off. Everything burns, everything hurts. His vision is blurry because of the tears in his eyes. He wobbles to his feet and grabs the gun that's strapped to his mom's thigh. He cocks it and aims it at his dad unable to keep it steady.

"I wish I never saw you! Momma was right, you are a piece of shit!"

"Mijo, calmarse"

"Calm down?! You want me to fucking calm down?!" Lance puts his finger on the trigger, the gun shaking even faster."You killed my mom and you're going to pa-"

Ms. McClain tugs on her sons' pant leg, he turns around and accidentally pulls the trigger, the bullet hits her in the chest. He immediately drops the gun and falls to his knees. His eyes dilate, lanky arms dangle on his side. runs over to Lance and grabs him by the arm and holds his hand out to Hunk. He profusely shakes his head, but that doesn't stop from grabbing Hunk as well. He drags them out of the back door and shoves them in his truck. He slams on the gas, the engine revs. is speeding down the highway and takes a short glance at the boys to make sure they're okay. Red and Blue lights reflect off the rearview mirror, McClain curses to himself. He drifts in between cars but is cut off when a semi-truck pulls out in front of them. He slams on the breaks, but it's too late. The front of the car smashes into the back of the truck. McClain flies through the windshield, Lance hits the dashboard, and Hunk gets knocked out by the airbag.

Lance is barely conscious. He can feel himself drifting away, falling completely apart and all he can do is watch and let it happen. 'I tried to make you my everything' is the last thing he can recall before the world around him fades to black and complete nothingness.


	3. The scars run deep

**April 18, 2022**

 **Some highway in the US**

 **Shiro's Prius lmao**

 **3:06 pm**

Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade plays on the radio and Lance looks over his left shoulder at Shiro, whose eyes are focused on the road in front of him. Lance reaches for the radio to turn up the volume. "May I?" he asked. "Mm" hummed Shiro, taking a small glance from his peripheral to look at Lance's hands. The glance was quick but long enough for him to notice his long slender fingers. Shiro wonders to himself what those hands would feel like wrapped around him, he mentally shakes away his lewd thoughts and lets the music absorb him instead. Lance bobs his head to the song, quietly singing along with it.

"Because tonight will be the night that I'll fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind because I won't live to see another day I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find"

Shiro turns on the blinker and pulls out in front of the car behind him. He exits off the highway and hits the brakes on the first red light. The music is loud but he can faintly hear Lance singing. He sounds, kinda good? Shiro didn't want to mess with his groove so when the light turned green he turned downed the volume to hear Lance better. Lance is lost in his own world, so he's unaware that the only noticeable sound that envelops the car is his voice. He stops singing when he hears Shiro giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you"

Lance doesn't look anywhere near convinced. "I'm serious," pleaded Shiro who takes a look at Lance while turning the steering wheel, his hands crossing over each other. "You make me nervous, and laughing is my only healthy coping mechanism." Lance sits up in his seat and looks toward the window to shield his face from Shiro who's pulling a number of strings on his emotions. How could someone like Shiro get nervous around someone like Lance, who's a nobody with too many issues?

"Do you sing?" questioned Shiro, subconsciously dragging Lance out of his self-deprecating thoughts.

"Oh, uh, kinda. I don't really like singing in front of people. Hunk and Katie are an exception though."

"Katie, as in Matt's little sister?"

"Yeah, she's like my second best friend, why?"

"Small world, I know their brother, we're in the same program. Why do you call her Katie? I thought only her brother was allowed to call her that?" Lance laughs to himself before responding.

"That's a long story, but to keep things sort she lost a bet"

"Oh wow, you have to tell me now, Pidge has never lost a bet"

"I know, but sorry 'Kashi she would kill me if I said anything."

"That's understandable, haha"

Shiro parks the car and turns off the engine. "We're here" Lance looks out of the passengers' window and sees a rather large blue brick building. "Wow, not trying to be weird but this building is sexy as fuck. I love the color blue. What is this place?" He turns his body so that he's facing Shiro.

"Ha, glad you find attraction towards the building and you'll see when we get inside." He opens up the car door and peeks inside over to Lance. "Time's a wasting"

Lance groans and opens up his door. "Don't use my words against me, that's like a violation of bro code."

"And what bro code is that?"

"Yes"

"Lance...shut up"

They both walk inside in the building laughing out all the air in their lungs. The receptionist shushes them and this only makes them laugh harder, their muffled giggles echo through the hall. Lance feels safe with Shiro. He feels at home.

 **July 28, 2005**

 **Cuba**

 **12:45 pm**

is holding her son's hand as they walk up the steps to his dad's place. She knocks on the door with her free hand and waits for the door to open. After 15 seconds of locks clicking open the door creaks as pulls the door back. He steps inside to let them in and closes the door behind them. and Lance walk into the kitchen and she sits down all his bags.

"Me iré un par de días, por favor cuida de mi hijo." (I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, please look after my son) walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge. He snaps off the cap, the loud pop startles Lance. He takes a long sip and slams the bottle on the counter behind him and looks at his son.

"Seguro de lo que sea, vamos a divertirnos, bien hijo?" (Sure whatever, we're going to have fun, right son) Lance nods his head slowly. "Así que ahí la tienes, adios mama!" (So there you have it, bye mama) hugs Lance and leaves out the door. "Feliz cumpleaños, mama volverá pronto, te amo." (Happy Birthday, mama will be back soon, I love you) Before Lance has a chance to reply the front door closes and it's only him and his dad. Lance's birthday was a pretty chill, they watched his favorite cartoons, played hide n' seek and he ate a chocolate cupcake with blue icing. However the very next day everything changed. His dad's "buddies" came over and were passing around baggies of this white substance. Lance was sitting on the floor across the room.

"Papa qué es eso?" (What is that?)

"Es uno droga, Ahora sube las escaleras." (it's a drug, now go upstairs) he points to the stairs with a razor in his hand. Lance picks up his toys and wobbles up the stairs while looking at his dad and the people huddled around the table. He wonders why they keep hitting their faces against the table. While laying in bed, Lance tosses and turns, it shouldn't be this hard for a 4-year-old to fall asleep around 8, but the ruckus downstairs would beg to differ. All the yelling and music seeps into the walls and vents, Lance is surrounded. He pulls the covers back and walks out his room, tiptoeing down the hall. He peeks through the railings and sees his dad holding up his hands in the air. "Oye tío, cálmate" (hey man, calm down) his dad repeats, voice shaky. Lance runs downstairs toward his dad, which was a terrible mistake.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí? Vuelve a tu cuarto!" (What are you doing here, go back to your room) his dad demanded.

"Por qué?"(why) mumbled Lance.

"Por qué?! Porque yo lo digo! Ahora ve Lance!" (Why, because I said so, now go Lance) He throws a tantrum and his dad hastily grabs Lance by the arm and drags him up the stairs. His tiny legs slam into each step. "No salgas hasta que te llamé!" (Don't come out till I call you) snapped Lance's dad when he throws him into the room and slams the door. "Estoy haciendo esto porque te amo" (I'm doing this because I love you) Lance stayed in his room the remainder of the night, his soft cries put him to sleep. Lance wakes up in a panic due to his dad banging on the door. "Mijo! Mijo! Despertar! (Son Son wake up)

"Huh?"

"Nos vamos a la playa!" (We're going to the beach)

"En serio?" (Really)

"Sí, vámonos!" (Yes, lets go)

Lance jumps out of bed and into his dad's arms. He spins Lance around, watching his giggles fills the room. Once they arrive at the beach puts sunscreen on Lance which is the only helpful thing he manages to do. "Mijo, por qué no hallas un lugar?" (Son why do you go find a spot) "Okay," he beamed. McClain watches his son kick the sand around and lets it fall through hands as he picks it up and throws it in the air. Lance's dad reaches over into the glove compartment and grabs a tiny bag of cocaine. He unzips the bag and pours it on his dashboard, fining it into a straight line. He puts his index finger to his right nostril and moves his nose across the substance. He then wipes up the excess powder and gets out of the car.

"Lance venir aquí" (Come here) He runs over to his dad and grabs his hand. 'Wanna go for a swim?' his dad asked. They walk towards the ocean and Lance is jumping into the water that washes up on shore, clearly amused by the little things. His dad lets go of his hand and walked back to the spot his son picked out to sit down, because of his pounding headache. It felt like a multitude of people were trying to break his skull open with a sledgehammer. McClain tried to keep his eye on Lance but his eyes wouldn't stay open. He stopped fighting back and he fell into the sand.

"Papa, mira mira!" (Papa look look) But it was useless his dad was too far away to hear him not mention that he's asleep. Lance ignores him and decides to go deeper into the ocean to chase after a fish. A wave swoons in and knocks him over and although the water is still shallow the tide pulls his light toddler-sized body with it. At this point, Lance is screaming, desperately. "Papa, ayudame!" (papa help me) Another wave dominates him and basically swallows the boy. His back strikes into the ocean floor, water rushes up his nasal cavity, and he passes out.

 **April 18, 2022**

 **Sexy Blue Building**

 **3:25 pm**

"Am I allowed to ask what this place is now?"

"Well it's no longer a surprise, so I guess" They walk up to the receptionist desk, Shiro pulls out his wallet and grabs a card that read 'Don't be aMAZEd' in huge black comic sans.

"What the hell is that? Are you in some sort of cult?" Shiro stays quiet. "Oh, my fuck" Lance whispers into Shiro's ear "You're in a cult...I can't believe this."

"What the fuck, no, Lance this is a maze arena. Where did you get cult? Well, it is kinda culty"

"KiNda CuLty...are you hearing yourself? Shiro black magic ain't no joke, I'll tell you that" Shiro rolls his eyes and apologizes on Lance's behalf to the women behind the receptionist desk. He follows behind Shiro as they walk through a black curtain.

"Lance, what do you know about black magic?"

"During my freshman year of highschool Hunk and I were dared to play with an Ouija board and this demon-ghost thing deadass told me that I needed two versions of myself so I could get sent to hell twice."

"You're joking, haha there's no way"

"Yes way, but then again I don't think Ouija boards are supposed to talk, nonetheless sound a prepubescent Katie" Shiro snickers.

"Lance, you're giving me more of a workout than the gym"

"Oh, I can give you a workout...if you can catch my drift. Jesus Christ, I'm sorry, I'm a mess"

"Is that an offer?" coaxed Shiro with a devilishly grin plastered on his face. Lance stops walking and looks around the room to make sure if anyone else heard that.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I'm trying to, was that good? I don't really have that charm so I've been trying to mimic you." Lance playful hits Shiro's arm but hits it again because man, that dude is swole and he's lowkey trying to feel Shiro up.

"Kashi, you don't need charm when you have body, I'm not sure how much you look at yourself in the mirror but dude you're seriously hot, no homo though"

"Lance please"

"Please what?" Lance said his voice low and breath heavy in Shiro's ear. Shiro places his hand in front of his crotch to block his throbbing erection. His cheeks are a defined pink and his eyes are seductive. He wants, no he needs Lance. Shiro grabs Lance by his wrist and drags him to the male's restroom, they go into the handicap stall. Shiro locks the door and pins Lance against the wall. His hands are running all over Lance. His fingers dig into his soft hair, they slide down the nape of his neck and down the sides of Lance's body. His back arches off the wall and Lance's hip thrust into his crotch. Shiro whines at the touch and presses his body further in Lance. "Lance please, I need you" pleaded Shiro. Lance's body goes limp and he lets Shiro hold him up. "You can have me Kashi" breathed Lance.

That's all the permission Shiro needed. He presses their lips together, it's rough at first but they both ease into it more. Lance is melting under Shiro's embrace, each kiss he plants sends nerves down his spine. His growing erection feels tight against the seam of his pants, as if Shiro can feel Lance's discomfort he breaks up the kiss and looks into Lance's beautiful mesmerizing eyes that he would die for. Never losing eye contact his hand slides down Lance's smooth torso to the rim of his pants. Shiro unbuttons his pants and they drop to the floor. He grabs lance's member and strokes it through the fabric. A soft moan escapes Lance's lips and Shiro wants to hear more. He pulls down the boys' boxers and rubs his fingertips against the tip of Lance's dick. The sounds Lance makes echoes through the restroom. He quickly covers his mouth, to stop himself from being too loud. Shiro removes his hand and entwines their fingers. "Baby I don't care who hears"

"K-Kashi...ahhh"

Shiro gets on his knees and takes Lance's erection into his wet mouth. He licks up and down his dick causing it to twitch. Shiro looks up at Lance, his expression is the hottest thing known to man. Shiro is glad that he gets to see this side of Lance but can't help but feel jealous that Lotor had all of this to himself. Wanting to swallow those thoughts, he moves his mouth back on Lance's cock and swallows him instead. Lance's head falls back and his fingers grab Shiro's white strands of hair. He tugs and moves his head to the rhythm of his now thrusting hips. "Ahh god, Kashi please fuck me" He climaxes, his wet hot cum squirts on Shiro's face. Lance slides down the wall to his knees and pants.

"S-sorry..for..fucking.. your face" he looks up at Shiro with a smirk on his face, knowing damn well that he isn't sorry.

"Sorry my ass, now help me get this cum off my face. I don't want to scare the children"

"Children?"

"Yes Lance children, we are at a family friendly place"

"Oh, so you mean your cult?"

"It's not a cult, I swear"

"Uh huh, and I'm the one who's getting sent to hell twice." Shiro stands up and rolls several layers of toilet paper around his hand. He breaks off the end and hands the wad to Lance. "Well I guess that makes two of us, I'm not going anywhere without you"

"Awe, maybe next time I'll suck you off" assured Lance wiping the cum off Shiro's structured face and chiseled jaw. Shiro's ears turn pink and his laugh bounces off the walls, vibrating in their ears. "You are a mess"

 **July 30, 2005**

 **Pediatric Hospital**

 **10:15 am**

"Gracias a Dios estás bien, mijo" (Thank god you're okay) cries. Lance's eyes are blinded by the lights in the room, so he decides to keep them closed. "Lo que pasó?" (What happened) He sits up in his bed and lays his back on the pillow. His throat gets dry and no words come out. "Está bien, no estoy enojado, dile a mamá" (It's okay, I'm not mad, tell mama) His sobs are quick and raspy, coming straight from the chest. "Papa...I call but he... he don't help. B-big wave take me...and can't breathe." pulls Lance into her arms, squeezing him a little too tight. "Voy a matarlo, lo juro por Dios" (I'm going to kill him, I swear to god) She lets go of Lance and storms out the room. Her heels clack loud as she stomps down the hospital's hallway towards the waiting room. She instantly spots dozing off on the chairs next to the window and display of magazines. She pulls out her gun and hit on his forehead. He wakes up abruptly and starts yelling. "Woah, woah calmaese!" (calm down)

The people in the room hurriedly move away from the lady with the gun.

"Ma'am llamaré a seguridad!" (I'm going to call security) said the nurse, her voice riddled with fear. This is her first day on the job and everything is already going wrong. ignores the women and presses the gun further into head. "Aléjese de mi hijo!" (Stay away from son)

stands up moving the gun and with it. He looks her in the eyes, her windows to the soul. "No puedes mantenerlo alejado de mí, mama." (You can't keep him away from me forever, mama) She quickly removes the gun from his forehead, cocks it, and places right back in the same that was now bruised. This all happened in a matter of seconds, in a single breath. "Si no me crees, ponme a prueba, papa. Te dije que lo cuidaras! Por qué coño no pude hiciste eso, huh?!" (You don't believe me, try me papa. I told you, I told you to watch him. Why the fuck couldn't you do that?) Her tears shed, rolling down her cheeks and falling off her chin. She's hurt, scared, and livid. A jumble of emotions cloud her brain, she should've known better. Lance's dad was a good for nothing, but she wanted to give him a chance. Betrayal cuts deeper than a stab wound.

The security guard comes up to , "Baje el arma ahora!" (Put the weapon down, drop it)

The gun shakes in her hand but she finally removes off 's head and straps it back to her thigh. "Me disculpo por mi arranque de hace un rato." ( I apologize for my earlier outburst. She walks away with her hands in the air by her side. She stops, turns around, and quickly snatches the gun from her thigh. She shoots three times, the bullets hit his left thigh, right kneecap, and his collarbone. She runs down the hall, the screams from the waiting room get quieter and quieter the further she gets. She grabs Lance and throws him over her shoulder. She kicks the security guard blocking the door into the wall. moves Lance to her back and tells him to wrap his arms and legs around her. "Sujétalo con fuerza, de acuerdo?" (Now hold on tight) More guards are following her, each corner she turns, every hallway she runs down, they're right behind her. The only reason they aren't shooting is because she has a child strapped to her back. On her last turn, she hits a dead end, she turns around with her arms up, ready to surrender. The guards are out of breath and they surround her. She steps back and rubs her hand against Lance's right cheek.

"Haciendo daño gente es malo, a menos que sea defensa propia, mijo." (Hurting people is bad, unless it's self-defense son) slides her hands from her ankles to her thigh, the guards are following her movements. She laughs and snatches the guns from the thighs and moves them between the group of guards in front of her. "Tú tampoco mueve o te disparo, bueno?" (You either move or get shot, okay?) Her eyes narrow as she turns the guns inward on their side. The guards step away and back into the wall, scared to get too close. "Gracias! Gracias!" (Thank you, Thank you) She runs past them and down the hallway. She sees the door to the stairwell and speeds down them. After running down 5 flight of stairs, she's finally outside. She looks around the parking lot anxiously trying to find her car, police sirens are heard in the distance. "Está bien, Lance?" (You okay)

He wraps his arms and legs around his mom tighter. "Hmm"

spots her car and puts Lance in the backseat, buckling him up into his car seat. She gets sits down on the drivers' side, starts the car, and pulls the prindle into reverse. She looks back and grabs Lance tiny hand. "Tú lo eres todo para mama. Te amo mijo" (You mean the world to mama, I love you son) "Te amo mama"

She turns her attention towards the road and drives out the parking lot, past the police officers, past the hospital, and past the man who hurt her baby. She takes a deep breath and looks into the rearview mirror at Lance who has quickly fallen asleep. "Eres mi todo" (you are my everything) she whispers.


	4. Not as planned

April 18, 2022

Sexy Blue Building

3:50 pm

"How exactly does this cult thing work? Who do I have to sacrifice?" questioned Lance as he and Shiro are walking hand in hand, arm's swinging like a pendulum.

"There's no sacrifices that I've heard of, but it's basically like tag, hide n' go seek, and a maze had a baby. Two people are "IT" and the rest of the partners have to run and hide through the maze. If you get tagged, you're out but you're still eligible to win if your partner can get to the center of the maze." Shiro responded, giving Lance his undivided attention. He's is in awe and appreciates that Shiro is really good at explaining instructions.

"Oh cool, but once you're tagged can you still help?"

"Yeah, of course, they provide walkie-talkies just in case you and your partner get split up. Also, there's color-coded vest to indicated who's "IT" and who's out." Lance let's go of Shiro's hand making him feel cold and alone without the warmth of him. He jumps in the air, his right fist is thrown over his head, imitating the ending scene of the breakfast club.

"Dude, this is so cool, I legit cannot wait to kick your ass!" Shiro's face scrunches up in confusion.

"Wait, kick my ass? Lance, we're going to be on the same team." Lance slowing starts walking backward.

"And? Us being partners doesn't mean shit, whoever gets to the middle of the maze first without being tagged wins!" And with that, Lance takes off running down the hall, Shiro chases after him.

"Lance where are you going?!" Shiro yells out to him

"Up your ass and around the corner!" Some kids laugh and the parents groan and try to cover their children's ears.

"You can't say that here! We're in a family establishment!" Shiro runs by the parents giving them apologetic looks, hoping they understand that he is also looking after a kid.

"Who's going to stop me? Freedom of speech bitch!" Lance glances over his shoulder to look at Shiro who's still chasing after him like a madman, boy could that dude run. If Lance wasn't mostly legs, he definitely would have been caught by now. However, speed doesn't mean anything once an obstacle gets in your way. Lance has a hard time paying attention to his surrounds so it isn't much of a surprise when he runs into a kid that was walking across the hallway.

They fall to the ground and the kid begins to cry. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, please don't tell your mom. You can hit me back, look" Lance grabs the kid's wrist and hits himself with it, which only causes the kid the cry louder. The mom picks up her son and looks down at Lance who's still sitting on the floor. "Don't talk to me or my son ever again!" She turns around and walks away, the little kid sticks his tongue out at Lance. He puts his hands in prayer position and brings them up to his face. He closes his eyes and exhales.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Shiro breathed, as he finally caught up to Lance. He's hunched over resting his hands against his knees.

"I'm trying to calm myself down, that kid I accidentally knocked over is testing me"

"Well I'm not surprised, kids are assholes"

"Sorry, what was that? You cant say that here"

"Oh haha, you have jokes"

"You already know babe"

"Babe?"

"Shut up 'Kashi"

Lance pouts with embarrassment as Shiro continues to laugh. He honestly loved calling Shiro babe, but that was something that Shiro didn't need to know, well not today anyway. They walk in the direction of their designated room. The employee's strap on their color-coded vest and explain the rules of the game. The bell rings and the players take off running. The players who aren't "IT" have 30 seconds to find a hiding spot or get closer to the middle. The bell rings once more, signifying that the "IT" players are on the lookout. Surprisingly Shiro and Lance make a good team, team Shance is what they call themselves. They ran into a couple of dead ends and people but the "IT" players are still nowhere in sight. I guess I shouldn't speak too soon.

"Dude this game is super easy, even though I'm like high-key stressed and paranoid about running into the wrong person," Said Lance as he was sneaking around the tall fake shrub. Shiro rolls his eyes and laughs to himself. Lance was getting way into the game but it was cute.

"Yeah, I agree. Funny story, uh, when I took Keith here he almost got into a fight with one of the players because they tried to tag him. I tried to tell him that it was how the game was supposed to be played, but he walked off and got lost in the maze. Rumor has it, that he's still lost to this day"

Lance had to cover his mouth so his laugh wouldn't expose their location. "Shiro I honestly don't know what to do with you, the only people to make me laugh like this are my best friends. And that really means a lot, so thank you"

The maze might be dimmed and kinda hard to see, but the smile plastered on Shiro's face was the only light they needed. Everything that Lance did, every word he said, every laugh that escaped his soft plump lips, every look he made toward Shiro to see if he was still paying attention, every movement that swung his hips while he walked, was something Shiro didn't want to let go. He thought Lance was just a crush, something he would get over, but boy was he wrong. Love is just a chemical reaction in your brain, but it felt like it was reacting throughout his entire body. You can't even begin to understand how tight Shiro's chest felt, how hot his chest felt, the butterflies in his stomach were going berserk. If he didn't believe in love then, he believes in it now.

"Shiro come on, why are you still standing there?" He blinks back his thoughts and jogs up next to Lance. "Oh shit, run!" said Shiro. He and Lance turn around and dip, they're running side by side, each turn they make is InSync. Everything is going fine, besides that the taggers are still chasing after them and they're kinda running out of maze sections.

"Hey, do you trust me?" questioned Lance raising his left eyebrow.

"Yeah of course, why?" cautioned Shiro

"Okay, so on the count of three I'm going to need to stop running, pick me up and throw me over the taggers. Just toss me like a football and then chase after me. Got it?"

"Uh...I guess"

"Shiro, I'm putting my trust in you, so please, you gotta trust me"

"Alright bet, if I get tagged you're on your own honey," exclaimed Shiro.

"Honey? Hm, I kinda like that, maybe it's because I'm so sweet and that I'm bee-kin" Shiro exasperated while he rubbed his hand across his forehead and down his face

"Why are you like this?" Lance laughs, "I'm not sure, but three!"

"Wait! You didn't countdown!" Shiro holts to a stop and picks Lance up like a baby, this boy is surprisingly heavy for someone so skinny. With Lance in his arms, Shiro takes a step back tosses Lance like a football. The only difference is that he didn't twist his wrist enough to send Lance spinning. Once he's in the air, the taggers look up and see Lance hovering over them, He quickly jabs them in the neck, and falls to the ground on his feet and takes off running.

"Shiro your ass better be behind me!"

"Yeah, that won't be the only thing behind you!" Shiro teased, he's slowing closing the distance between them. Lance gasps. "Wow, Man can make innuendos, color me intrigued"

"Oh baby, I color you with the rainbow" Shiro catches up with Lance and they both jog to a stop as do their laughs. Their flirting is kinda wack but the atmosphere it creates is magical.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Shiro rolls up his sleeve and turns his wrist so he could read his watch better. "Uh 4:45, why" Lance immediately starts to freak out, his breathing is short and quick. "Ah fuck, S-Shiro we gotta go, like now!" He starts pacing, his wrist and hands are jerking side to side repeatedly.

"Oh okay, are you okay Lance?" He stops pacing and the look in Lance's eyes are pained, Why does he look so scared? Lance doesn't reply so Shiro takes that as a no. He grabs his hand and they hurriedly walk toward one of the emergency exits in the maze. It's hidden in all the dead ends. They walk out and take off their vest and Shiro lets the employee know that they have to quit the game. Once they're in the car, the tension thickens. Lance's leg can't stop shaking and he keeps checking the phone in his hand. Shiro starts the car and they pull out of the parking lot onto the highway. Shiro can't help but feel like an intruder all over again, is this really his place to interfere? Not knowing what to say to make Lance feel better he keeps his mouth shut and listens to the directions Lance is giving him.

Shiro parks the car in front of Lance's uncle's house. Lance is still fidgeting and refuses to look at Shiro. He finally builds up the courage to unbuckle his seatbelt and open the door.

"Thanks for everything 'Kashi, I really mean it, sorry" And with that, he gets up and closes the car door, running up to the house. Shiro doesn't move until he sees Lance walk inside the house. Before he drives off he can see a man's hand pull the boy inside. On the ride home, Shiro can't help but feel anxious and overjoyed. The date with Lance was literally the best thing ever, but he's also worried about him and himself. Keith was going to kill him.

July 28, 2013

Hospital in Cuba

12:15 pm

Lance wakes up in a panic, his screams disperse into the hall. Nurses quickly run to his side to calm him down, but Lance refuses to sit still. "Mami, dónde está mi mami?!" (Mom, where's my mom) The nurses look among themselves and one grabs Lance by his hand, to soothe him. "Lo siento mijo, tu madre ha muerto." (Sorry son, your mom is dead) It takes a moment for the words to register in Lance's brain and once they do, all hell breaks loose. The nurses have to call security to help them because Lance is kicking and swinging his arms and biting. Lance was fighting like someone was trying to kill him, however, it wasn't a person, but reality that was coming after him. It was a battle he couldn't win, this was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life. And how he dealt with it, was up to him. Time gets rid of a lot of things.


End file.
